Nowaki meets Misaki
by Kame90
Summary: The title says it but I just wanted to create a story where these two meet and I will have Usagi and Hiroki as well, It will come full circle.
1. Train

Nowaki meets Misaki

( Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica )

**TRAIN**

Misaki boards the subway train on his way to school, this is a routine he doesn't usually take. But lately Usagi san has been behind his deadlines and his work has been piling up and of course due to the fact that Usagi is driving Misaki insane, he wanted a change of pace so he took the subway this morning.

Knowing full well that he is in walking distance to his University but it would be too open from him to be caught by anyone in the Usami clan. So as he takes his seat relieved by the fact he's finally alone relaxes with a sigh. " ahhh its nice to finally get away from that Mansion" ( that is what they call huge apartments in Japan). Misaki thought to himself. By sitting there Misaki's eyes wonder to all the other passengers on the train until his eyes look upon the person sitting right beside him. " Whoa he's so tall and beautiful" thinking to himself.

Misaki just kept staring, knowing it was rude but he couldn't help it. Eventually the tall person next to him could feel someone was watching him and turned about to see where it was coming from. When he found the source he was looking upon a young boy no older than at least 18, probably a college student.

" Is there anything I can help you with?" The tall man asked the wide eye young man.

" ahh no I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare, that was rude of me. I apologize."

" No, its quite alright don't worry about it." The tall man replied.

Then just to be curious the tall man looks over the younger man and notices he is carrying text books, which confirmed his later assumption that he was a student. But what really caught his eye was one of the books in particular it was a novel written by Usami Sensei.

" So how are you enjoying that book? Is it any good?" The tall man asked.

Misaki just now realizing he was asked a question, quickly gathered his thoughts to see what the stranger was asking about. When he realized he did have one of Usagi's books assumed the tall beautiful man was asking about that book.

" um yes. Its really good, I am enjoying it. Have you read it?" Misaki asked.

" No, I haven't I just know the author is all."

( He knows Usagi san? Oh god please tell me he's not related to him in anyway)

" How do you know him? Have you met him before? Or read any of this other books? ( please not those disgusting ones that Usagi san uses me in).

" Oh no nothing like that, a good friend of mine is his childhood friend."

" REALLY?" ( I'd like to meet him one day I didn't think Usagi san had ANY friends)

The tall man is puzzled my Misaki's facial expression but continues the conversation…

" So what is the story about anyways?"

" Oh well you see…."

Misaki goes on and tells of Usagi's book until he reached his destination.

" And that is as far as I've read to"

" Wow that really seems like an interesting story, I might have to read it myself"

" You should well, here's where I get off. So…" Misaki was stepping off the train.

" Oh really this is my stop to, where are you headed?"

" To M University, I'm a student there."

" No kidding I'm headed there myself"

" Uh, are you a student as well?"

"Oh ah no, I'm actually a med student but I'm doing a favor for a friend of mine. He works there as a professors assistant. By the way my name is Kusama Nowaki Yoroshiku."

" Oh, Hello Kusama san, I'm Takashi Misaki."

" Well Takashi san lead the way."

Nowaki and Misaki talked the entire way to the University.

End of Chp.! So what do you think? This is my first JR fanfic I just love this series

I just wanted to write these two meeting. I know they have technically did meet in the flower shop but this gives them a chance to really found out how closely they are connected with the other people they know.


	2. M University

Thank you for everyone who reviewed my first chapter, it really helped me write this chapter and thank also for the suggestions, I welcome them anytime. Ok lets continue…

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica

**M University**

So Misaki and Nowaki approached the front gates of M University. Misaki glances at his watch and noticed he has about 3 minutes to get to his first class, and his professor is strict on tardiness. He is now going to have to cut this pleasant conversation with Kusama san short. As they were walking further on campus Nowaki did notice as Misaki looking at his watch with a worried expression. Nowaki just assumes he now must be running late.

" If you have to go now it's fine, I understand." Nowaki gestured.

" ah oh, yes I will be late if I don't leave now, Thank you".

So Misaki was about to head out, when he looks up and sees his professor coming his way. But more of his amazement was he wasn't there for him but for Kusama san. As Misaki looks on he sees that Nowaki hands over a folder of some sort to the " Demon Kamiojo".

( Is that the friend he was talking about earlier?)

" Misaki aren't you going to be late?" Nowaki asked with some concern.

" Uh Nowaki why are you here with one of my students?" Hiroki asked sternly

Nowaki turns with a surprised look to Misaki

" Eh really! Hiro san is one of your professors?"

Misaki not knowing what to say to all of this, especially with Kamiojo sensei right there..

"ehhh yeah he is". Misaki still in shock that Demon Kamiojo would have friends from the way he treats humans just in his classes.

" Well it was nice meeting you Kusama san, and Kamiojo sensei I'll see you in class." At once Misaki leaves in a big rush.

" Goodbye Takashi san." Nowaki stands there waving to the young kid as he runs to class.

" You didn't answer my question Nowaki, why were you with one of my students?"

Hiroki has a concerned look of jealousy ? Maybe? Nowaki wondered.

" Oh don't worry Hiro san ( hahahmmm he is so cute) we met on the subway and starting talking and we just both had the same destinations so we walked here together, is all".

Hmmmm that better be all it was, Hiroki thought to himself. " Anyways thank for getting this for me".

" Hiro san your always in such a hurry in the morning, I've had to do this before but I guess I don't mind cause's its you Hiro san".

Nowaki was now looking lovingly into Hiroki's eyes and so happy that he could do something for Hiro san.

( ah he's given me that look many times before… I hope he doesn't do anything to embarrass me.) Hiroki thought.

" Well I have to get back, I'll see you tonight at home ja na!"

Hiro takes off with is folder in hand, trying to end that situation before Nowaki hugged him or worse kissed him in public. (Oh that would have been the worst I would have never heard the end of it if Miyagi sensei saw that or him….)

Ok that's all I got out for now.. I think it is going fairly well actually. And who do you think is HIM? Oohh I wonder?

Until next time ! I will be adding some smut if you will but I am sure how well it will turn out but there will be love scenes I promise!


	3. The Bedroom

Sorry it took longer this time for the next chapter, but it took longer for me to write cause well… You will see I hope it is good ok on with the story..

I don't own Junjo Romantica!

**The Bedroom**

( ahhh Usagi san kisses are so powerful he saps the strength right from me, but they feel so good at the same time)

Usami towers over Misaki as his tongue is going from his chin down toward his neck tasting him. As he braces Misaki up against the bedroom wall, Misaki's arms are up over his head, their fingers interlaced and their kissing. Usami brings his hand down to invade Misaki's pants in order to reach his penis. As he begins to massage it at a rapid pace.

" ahhhh, Usagi san ahhh stop I'm going to cum!"

" Then cum!" He says with a smile.

Usami continued stroking his penis until….

" ahhh …" Misaki came…

" uh that was fast"

" Shut u..p…"

Misaki was cut off from Usami kissing him so he couldn't continue talking. Usami pulled out his hand from Misaki's pants covered in cum. He licks his fingers in delight to taste Misaki once again. He then decides he has to have more… After he practically cleaned his hand he began to kiss Misaki, this time he uses his tongue to get into Misaki. Usami's urge to want to be inside him becomes harder to ignore. He scoops up Misaki in his arms all the while not breaking away from his lips. They both fall into bed, he quickly sits up to straddle Misaki, looking over his petite and slender body just waiting to be devoured. Usami climbs up Misaki, while it seems he is fighting him off in a way but he knows it won't take long to over power him. He reaches for his young lovers lips again and begins to kiss him, then proceeds down his body while along the way he peels off Misaki's clothes. 

" ahhhh Usagi san no stop, not there…."

Usami ignores his pleas and persist on, he reaches Misaki's pants and in one motion pulls them down and off. He heads for Misaki's penis and starts working on it with his mouth. 

" oh my god this feels so good, ahh I don't know how much longer I will last ahhh"

His tongue explores Misaki all over not leaving any part of him untouched. While sucking on his penis in a rhythmic pattern is giving Misaki and himself an incredible orgasm. Misaki feeling the sensation that his lover is doing to him and at the same time Usami is massaging his own penis to match the orgasmic feeling they both are sharing. 

" Usagi ahhh I'm coming I'm coming…."

Misaki once again comes but this time in Usami's mouth but he was more than happy to swallow it with gratitude. 

" ahhh no more Usagi let's stop here for now'

" There is no way in hell, I'm doing that. Your mine and I will have you!"

Misaki breathing heavily now like he just ran a marathon, sits up against the head board. Usami just finishes cleaning from earlier and couldn't be apart from Misaki too long, so again he has to reconnect with him. Crawling toward Misaki, Usami cradles his chin in his hand and kisses him. He then slides Misaki down so that he is now right on top of him, all the while he is leaving his mark all on his body. Suddenly Misaki decides to join in and begins to reach his arms down and help Usami take off the rest of his clothes. Usami couldn't believe this was happing looked up to see what Misaki was doing. Out of nowhere he places his hands on Usami's cheeks and pulls him forward and kisses him, wrapping is arms around Usami's neck not wanting to let go.

( what is happing I can't believe Misaki had done something on his own, he has never kissed me before and I didn't even ask for it)

Usami filled with delight proceeds on….

Having his tongue slide down Misaki's chest he begins to suck on his nipples, at the same time he places his fingers gently inside Misaki to prepare him. 

" ahhh mmmph oh god not at the same time, Usagi san uhhh"

Misaki's body bucks up in reaction to Usami's fingering, it was now time to finally devour his lover all the way. He reaches for his own penis and inserts it in Misaki ever so easily and begins to thrust. Over and Over again, faster, faster still to suit his own taste. 

" uhhh not so rough.. S.s..low down please.."

Usami doesn't slow down the fact alone that Misaki is having trouble talking because he is taken in by so much pleasure he knows Misaki is enjoying it. Reacting from Usami not slowing down Misaki closes his eyes and covers his face with his hands but Usami will not have that.

" Don't cover your face, I wanna see, look at me! I want to see your face when you come"

Still keeping the rhythm going, heavy breathing from both, bodies now moving in perfect motion Misaki coming close to burst grabs onto the sheets and holds on for dear life, wanting it to never end.

"ahhhh mmmph oh Usagi feels so good, ahhhh I'm gonna burst I can't take much more'

" Hold on I'm almost there stay with me we will both do this together ahhh"

…..ahhhhhhhhhhh

Usami and Misaki both coming together as Misaki shot his load all on his chest, Usami then falls on top of Misaki worn out from sex he just wants to lay there still inside Misaki and relax a bit. 

" Oh god that was incredible Misaki"

Usagi rolls off Misaki but still very close to him wraps his legs in between Misaki's, he leans over and kisses him. 

" I love you Misaki" 

" Love you too Usagi san"

They are now both just laying there looking up at the ceiling, Usami is smoking and is satisfied with his fill of Misaki for now.

" So did you get to school alright yesterday? I was worried cause I didn't take you, but you insisted that you will go yourself."

" Uhh oh yeah it was fine, I did run into one of my professors at the front gate, Demon Kamijo sensei. Remember I told you about him?

" Ah yes I remember"

" That reminds me I wanted to ask you something, when I took the subway yesterday I met a guy, who seems to be a friend of Kamijo sensei, but the weird part was that he said that Kamijo sensei is a childhood friend of yours? Is that true? 

There we go, how was that? Well thanks for reading please review ok next will be about Nowaki and Hiroki! 


	4. Apartment 406

Ok, I'm sorry about this chapter taking so long to post up. I was without internet for a while but I have it back again! So here is chp 4!

I don't own Junjo Romantica!

Apt 406

Nowaki was making dinner for two, and he was waiting for Hiro to come home.

( Unnnmmmm I'm sure Hiro will love a good meal after a day at work)

Nowaki continued to set dinner for two, ( just the two of us ahhh its been a while for the both of us to be like this.)

Moments later Nowaki could hear foot steps reaching their apartment door and the sound of Hiro's key unlocking the door… In walks Hiro, tired and practically falling over him self from all the books in his hands.

( Must have stopped at the bookstore on the way home) Nowaki smiles at that thought.

" Why are you just standing there smiling? Help me would you?"

" Oh sorry let me get that for you."

Nowaki takes the books out from Hiro's hands and sets them down. Hiro was finally able to close the door behind him. Nowaki greets Hiro with a hug.

" ah yeah I missed you too. As Hiro pats Nowaki on the back while Nowaki was hugging him. Mmmmm something smells good".

" Oh that is almost ready, Hiro san why don't you get a bath and dinner will be ready when you get out."

" Na, that's fine I'll just have some dinner and go to bed I am really tired". Hiro sighs

( So happy that I get to see him when I get home, feels like forever sense I've seen that smile of his) Hiro thought to himself.

They both sat down to dinner, all the while Nowaki looks at Hiro w/desire in his eyes. But that is how Nowaki would always look at Hiro, at times it seems that Hiro is annoyed by it but he continues to do it anyway.

" So Hiro san how was your day?"

" Ahh it was fine only if professor Miyagi would just finish his work, then I could get to mine. And the students will text during my lectures thinking I don't see them. How can they have no respect in the classroom…Kids these days".

Hiro still complains on to Nowaki through out dinner about work, but Nowaki happily listens. To be someone Hiro san can lean on is something important that Nowaki cherishes very much. Nowaki gets up from the table and starts to collect the dishes….

" No don't do that, you cooked I'll do the dishes".

( Hiro san is so kind)

" I don't mind I'll do them your tired from work go get ready for bed".

( Nowaki can only think of others, that is one thing I do love about him)

" Ok if you insist I will wait for you in bed, don't take too long."

Hiro leans in and gives Nowaki a kiss, then another for the road…

Hiro then heads toward the bedroom, as Nowaki gets back to finishing the dishes so he can reunite with Hiro san. Nowaki loads the last dish in the dishwasher, cleans off the counters and puts the leftovers away. Turns off the kitchen light and heads off to the bedroom.

When Nowaki walks in Hiro san is still getting ready for bed, he is brushing his teeth in the bathroom. While Nowaki changes into a shirt and some comfy sweats. Hiro peered out the bathroom when he heard someone in the room " Oh are you done already? That was fast, oh and dinner was good thank you."

" ah your welcome, it was my pleasure"

With that they both climbed into bed together and just stared at the ceiling in silence. Nowaki then turns his head to the side looking at Hiro, he scoots closer to Hiro for some cuddling. He warps his arms around Hiro in a slight hug, Hiro acknowledges this by placing his arms on top of Nowaki. By doing this Nowaki is now spooning Hiro and kisses the back of his neck, smelling him taking all of Hiro with in himself.

" Not tonight Nowaki, I'm tired. Some other time please." Hiro didn't hear a reply from Nowaki, thinking he may have now hurt his feelings he wanted to reassure him that he was JUST tired. Not that he didn't want to have sex. Hiro turns to face Nowaki, Nowaki with a hurtful look in his eyes. ( damn it I did it again, I always seem to do this to him he is just too romantic sometimes)

" Look Nowaki you know I love you and any other time I would do it but I have an early class and I am really tired ok."

With that Hiro gives Nowaki a kiss and leans into him taking a deep breath in and exhaling. Now lost in each others kiss it's like they could stay like that forever. ( God this feels so good I really needed that) Hiro thought.

" I hope you have a better day tomorrow at school Hiro san, get those students in line heh." ( yeah sure oh hey….)

" Nowaki that reminds me I know you did explain it before but I was still curious to hear more about when I met up with you at the school gate the other day. You were with one of my students."

" Yeah I remember, Takahashi san"

" Yes Takahashi san, well its just that you two seemed kinda close or that you seemed to really like the kid." Hiro asks with a worried look on his face, but just as he said it he regretted even thinking that Nowaki's feelings would waiver over just a kid.

( He is so cute ahhh he's jealous I couldn't possibly want anyone else but Hiro san)

" Its like I said Takahashi san was just someone I met on the train and we happen to be going to the same place, oh but you know he seems to be a fan of Usami sensei."

"What really? How?"

" Yeah he was carrying one of his books with him and I asked him about it cause I wanted to know how the story was. He seems to be enjoying it, that's all that was really to it and I just walked with him to the University."

" Oh I see, and what have you told him about us?"

" Just that you're a friend of mine is all."

( Good I can't imagine if that kid knew about me and Nowaki and on top of that me and Akihiko)

" Oh well thanks for telling me, goodnight Nowaki"

" Good night Hiro san"

Nowaki then kisses Hiro goodnight on the forehead and snuggled closer into him and fell asleep.

Well how was that! I made this one a bit longer sorry if there is too much dialogue but in the next chapter I wanna bring everyone together so I am going back to Nowaki meeting up with Misaki again! Ok see you next time!


End file.
